There is a navigation device for displaying a map on a display unit based on map data. Further, a technology is known that displays with photograph data combined (refer to Patent Document 1), having an object to give reality to a map display of a traveling route obtained from route retrieving. When a wide area map is displayed, the traveling route is shown while superimposed on satellite photograph data. This enables a user to grasp, with a short period, road environments along the traveling route such as a mountain road, a road along a coast, or a town road.
Patent Document 1: JP-2000-283784A
However, a user for a navigation device seldom travels in practice using such a wide area map of a wide area reduction scale. It is sufficient in using of map data only to know which of a mountain road, a road along a coast, or a town road the traveling route is without daring to use the photograph data. Thus, the technology described in Patent Document 1 has room for improvement in practical effectiveness since it is limited to a specific reduction scale map or a wider area map. Further, even when it is not limited to a display at the wide area reduction scale map, the relevant display lacks an overall fineness because of adopting a displaying procedure superimposing a traveling route on the photograph data. Further, the above problems arise even in other electronic devices having a displaying function, without limiting to the navigation device.